


Honorary Hobbit Adventures #4

by mekare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Hair Braiding, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Hobbits, Honorary Hobbit Adventures, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	Honorary Hobbit Adventures #4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621967) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



... from sketches which were too close together on the same page. I fail completely at doing this digitally, next time I'll just have to plan it more carefully :-)


End file.
